Dying all over again
by SecretArt
Summary: Sam and Jack take a new recruit on what appears to be a normal mission. set after season 5.
1. The Trip

**Title: Dying all over again**

**Author: Secret Art**

**Date: 11th September 2004**

**Rating: PG for now**

**Category: Angst**

**Pairings: Sam/Jack**

**Spoilers: set between season 5 and 6 so spoilers for Meridan**

**Summary: Sam and Jack take a new recruit on what appears to be a normal mission**

**Feedback: can only make me better**

**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.**

**Author's note: Thanks to Michelle for helping me out and giving me a title...Oh and to SamC for patiently listening to us.**

"So, which idiot do we get this time?"

Sam rolled her eyes, however she couldn't help but agree with him, their last three new recruits had, in order, started a civil war, nearly drowned and on the last mission Teal'c had nearly been killed saving him from falling off a cliff.

"His name is Lt. Jarvis."

"Never heard of him."

"That's because he's only been here a few weeks, and you've not checked or read any of your memos for months."

"I read the one about the cake shortage last week."

She laughed, glad that he was slowly opening up after the rough patch they all went through when Daniel died.

"How's Teal'c doing?"

"His symbiote is healing him, but he'll still be off active duty for a few more weeks, so it'll just be the three of us."

"Wonderful."

She shock her head at his sarcasm, knowing that he still believed that SG-1 could manage as a three person team.

They walked into the gate room, immediately spotting their new team member, stood in the middle of the room, staring open mouthed at the stargate.

"Oh great," he muttered, looking the guy up and down.

Jack could tell immediately that Jarvis had no idea what he was getting into, from the way he was drooling over the gate and then almost bounced up and down as the gate opened.

Jack waved at General Hammond before walking straight through the gate, leaving Sam to almost drag their shocked new recruit on his first trip through the stargate.

Jack watched as his 'team' exited the gate, Sam strolling out with a smile, while Jarvis ran to the bushes to be sick.

She walked down to stand next to Jack, who was alternating between checking on Jarvis and warily scanning the area for any signs of trouble.

"Why on Earth did Hammond think SG-1 is the place for a newbie?" He asked, watching as a slightly green Jarvis stumbled out of the bushes.

"Because this planet appears deserted, has an atmosphere similar to Earth..."

"And has lots and lots of trees."

"There is also a beach." They both turned to Jarvis, surprised that he felt comfortable enough to barge in on their conversation.

"A beach?"

"Yes sir. I was hoping that we could go check it out, it would be fascinating to see how similar it is to an Earth beach."

Jack sighed, hearing Sam trying to cover up her laughter with fake coughing. "Fine, we'll go check out the beech, Hammond has given us three days. That's if you don't mind waiting for your soil samples Major?"

"No sir," she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again. "I'm sure that the soil will still be there tomorrow."

They walked in silence towards the coast, Jarvis bouncing around, commenting to himself on everything he saw. Sam watched Jack's expression, seeing it change from confusion to surprise to something she couldn't quite understand.

"He reminds you of Daniel."

He stopped suddenly, turning to face her. "What did you just say?"

She smiled sadly, "his excitement, his way of looking at things, they are similar to what Daniel was like when we first met."

They looked towards where Jarvis had been, finding no sign of him.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "All right, so he may remind me of him a bit. We should probably go find him." He pointed in the direction of the beach.

Sam nodded, walking determinedly in that direction, leaving Jack to have to jog to catch up.

They stopped suddenly as they reached the beach, it's clear blue water and white sand looking slightly too perfect.

Jarvis ran up to them, carrying his shoes in his hands. "Isn't this just the best?"

Jack smiled. "It's not so bad, would make a great honeymoon spot." He winked at Sam, causing her to slap him on the arm.

Jarvis didn't appear to notice, instead he grinned at the Colonel before running off to paddle in the sea.

She turned to face him with a glare. He put up a hand to stop what he knew she was about to say. "I know, I promised not to mention weddings or anything similar in case it created rumours, but it was an innocent comment, I doubt he even heard me."

"If he is as observant as he is supposed to be then he'll have figured it all out by now."

"Nah, we're not that obvious."

He smiled at her, his expression turning to confusion when she looked in shock over his shoulder.

He tried to turn around, but barely moved before he felt something hitting the back of his neck, knocking him out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Prison

Jack woke up slowly, his hand moving to the lump on the back of his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

He opened his eyes again, scanning the room. His eyes landed on her body, thrown into the middle of the room.

"Sam!"

He crawled over to her, rolling her over to face him, her empty eyes staring back.

He looked down her body, tracing his fingers over the bullet wounds, counting seven in total, each made by their own weapons.

Swiping at a tear, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Sam, I should have been able to protect you." He dropped his head, the tears falling silently.

He raised his head as a door opened, a cloaked figure moving to stand above him.

"You grieve the death of this one differently to the last."

"Who are you?"

Hands appeared from beneath the cloak, moving to remove the hood, revealing a woman, her eyes glowing.

"Who I am is not important, it is what I am capable of that should concern you."

"Ok then, what are you capable of?" He asked sarcastically, not having the patience to deal with her after what she did to Sam.

She smirked, raising a hand and throwing him across the room, his body smacking into the wall.

He gasped for breath, knowing that he cracked a few ribs on the impact.

He slowly sat back up, leaning against the wall as he watched his new enemy.

She moved over to Sam's body, staring down at her before turning her concentration back to him.

"I know much about you, yet there is more I must learn before I can achieve my goal."

"Which is?"

She smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "Be thankful that I need you alive, otherwise you would have joined your friend."

"Kill me now then, because I'll never tell you anything."

"Then I shall ask your friend."

"She is dead."

"Yes, very." She kicked Sam's body to prove her point, causing Jack to clench his fists. "But I meant your other friend."

"I have no other friend."

"I know much about you Jack O'Neill. There was once a team of four, known as SG-1, who travelled through the chappai, destroying my people. But one of you died, so there were only three. Yet of the three that came here, invaded my world, only two are from the original group, yourself and Major Carter. I take it that means that the shol'va Teal'c is also dead. And now, there is only you...and the pathetic fool you brought along."

"There were only two of us."

"You lie!" Her eyes glowed, and she raised her hand again, and he could see that she was fighting with herself over whether to kill him or not.

Eventually she lowered her hand, her gaze wandering to Sam's body.

"You will tell me what I want to know, or I will revive her, and then kill her over and over again, right in front of your helpless eyes."

He dropped his head, knowing that he couldn't tell her what she wanted, yet unable to let her cause Sam so much pain.


	3. Vanished

He woke up suddenly, his cracked ribs complaining as he forced himself into a seated position.

He scanned the room, finding it completely empty.

Forcing himself to stand up, he used the wall as a support and stumbled to the door.

"Hello?"

The door was shoved open, throwing him back onto the floor.

He crawled back as the Jaffa shoved Sam into the cell, causing her to trip and fall onto the floor in front of him.

The door slammed shut as he dragged himself to her, gasping in shock as she rolled over and moaned.

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes, moving to look at him. "Jack? What's happening?"

"Your alive."

"Barely." she attempted a smile. "You look awful."

He shrugged, "nothing major, you were dead though."

She shivered. "I remember, they knocked you out straight away. One of them grabbed me from behind whilst another took your weapon." A tear rolled down her cheek. "They shot me once, just enough to stop me fighting. Before dragging us away from the beach, towards our camp. Where's Jarvis?"

"I've not seen him, was he captured?"

She shook her head, the tears falling fast. "I don't remember, I'm sorry, I was scared. You were just lying there and I think I blacked out for a few minutes after they shot me the first time."

He pulled her into a hug, and she carefully wrapped her arms around him, instinctively knowing where not to put pressure.

They heard footsteps approach, so Sam climbed to her feet, hiding behind the door as Jack moved to the other side of the room.

The door opened to reveal a Jaffa, pointing his staff straight at him.

Sam grabbed the Jaffa, wrestling with him for the staff as a zat blast hit them both, throwing them apart and to the floor.

He looked at the doorway to find the same woman as before, holding the zat.

She zatted the Jaffa again, before turning to Sam.

"No!"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

He could see Sam moving slightly out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know what you want me to know. Or even what you name is!"

She zatted Sam again, killing her. "Any more of this attitude Colonel O'Neill and..." She turned to the Jaffa and zatted him a third time, causing his body to disappear. "...And you won't have anything left of Major Carter to mourn over."


	4. Escape

The Gou'ald zatted him, and he passed out, barely hearing Sam's body being dragged out.

He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he woke up, the smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air, a constant reminder of the threat to both of them.

He took a deep breath, his ribs hurting less than before, something that worried him slightly over how long he must have been out.

Opening his eyes slightly, he winced at the light, barely bothering to move as his eyes slowly adjusted, scanning the room, relieved yet worried when he couldn't see Sam.

Something by the door grabbed his attention and he crawled forward, licking his dry lips as he made out a jug of water.

Sipping slowly at it, his experience telling him not to drink too much, he considered the possibility that it was poisoned, but figured that if he died the Gou'ald would have no reason to keep torturing Sam.

Searching through his pockets he pulled out a ration bar, breaking it in two and hungry eating half, saving the other for Sam.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, walking around the room, trying to spot something, anything that would help him.

He paused as he felt a breeze against his skin, following it with his hand to a small crack in the wall. Kneeling down he placed his eye against the crack, barely able to make out the landscape beyond the wall.

It looked like a forest, but he could smell and barely hear the sea, which meant he was by the coast, whether he was anywhere near the beach they had been at was another question.

He pushed against the bricks around the crack, but they didn't budge, and he punched the wall in anger.

Rubbing his wrist he turned towards the door as it opened, revealing a Jaffa, holding a barely conscious Sam by the throat.

She saw him and grinned slightly, stamping her heel down on the Jaffa's foot.

He yelled, loosening his grip enough for her to slip out, giving Jack the opportunity to grab his staff weapon and hit him across the head with it.

Pulling the zat weapon off the Jaffa, Jack hit him once, deciding that there had already been enough death.

Turning around he found Sam on her knees, taking deep breaths while clasping her throat.

He moved over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You going to be able to move?"

"Yes Sir," She croaked, pushing herself to her feet.

He handed her the zat, and they moved back as he aimed the staff weapon at the crack in the wall.

He shot it once, making a hole just large enough for them to escape through. "We need to move quickly, there is no way no-one heard that."

She nodded, quickly climbing through the hole, scanning the area for any signs of trouble as he less elegantly escaped their prison.

They ran for the trees, managing to slip inside before they heard the shouts of the Jaffa.

They kept moving, going deeper and deeper into the forest until they came across a stream. "We'll rest here for a while."

She collapsed onto the ground, and he carefully sat on a rock next to her, his whole body complaining about the constant movement he had forced it to do.

"We'll have to leave the forest, find somewhere more open before we can try and find the direction of the stargate." She pointed out, running her fingers through the water.

He watched her carefully, noticing the way that she was barely focusing on anything but her hand, her shoulders set.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been slowly shot to death, zatted to death and nearly choked to death, how do you think I'm feeling?" She shot back, the venom in her voice making him wince slightly.

They sat in silence, both tense, listening carefully for any sounds that they had company.

"We need to find Jarvis too."

He nodded, knowing that there was almost nothing they could do without a radio and a GDO.

"We can't contact Earth though." She added.

"But we can contact people with GDO's, then get back to Earth."

"Assuming the gate isn't guarded."

They both froze as they heard a sound, reaching for the weapons as the noise came closer.


	5. Memory

They pointed their weapons towards the noise, barely breathing as a figure appeared through the trees.

Jack sighed in relief, lowering his weapon. "Jarvis! Where have you been?"

He almost collapsed onto the ground, shaking his head. "As soon as I saw the Jaffa I ran Sir, I'm sorry...I followed them to the castle, couldn't see any way of getting inside so I waited. I heard the alarms when you escaped, I've been searching for you since, and trying to avoid the Jaffa."

Jack looked up at Sam, who was still aiming her gun at Jarvis, a look of distrust on her face. "Carter?"

"Colonel?"

"You can put your gun down now, we're safe."

She shook her head. "Something's not right." She glanced at Jack. "Ignoring the fact I don't remember him," she turned her eyes back to him, "I can sense naquada and that means that there is a symbiote nearby, probably inside him."

Jack quickly zatted Jarvis. "That gives us time to get him back to base for checking out by Janet. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Teal'c was injured, General Hammond was trying to find a new recruit for us to take on a mission, and something about a beach."

Jack looked at her, worried, before moving to Jarvis. "He still has all his gear, we should be able to contact General Hammond."

She nodded, blinking slightly, before looking round in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Carter?"

"Colonel? What's going on? Where are Teal'c and Daniel?"

He looked at her in shock, scared at what was happening to her, concerned about how to get Jarvis' dead weight home, knowing that a Major with no memory would complicate things further.

Sam stepped back, holding her gun close to her. "What am I doing here? Who are you? Why can't I remember anything?"

She pointed her gun at him, moving her finger to shoot it as a familiar light surrounded them.

Jack jumped back as soon as they appeared on Thor's ship, relaxing slightly when he found Sam's gun had been removed.

She moved back quickly, hitting the wall and looking around, terrified, yet her posture told him she would fight if he tried anything.

He turned towards Thor, who was stood Next to Jarvis' still unconscious body.

"General Hammond called me when you did not return, he gave me the co-ordinates for this planet so I came as soon as possible."

"What happened to Cater?"

"I am unsure, her memory appears to have been blocked, for what reason or how I do not know."

Jack put his hands up slowly, moving towards her. "Carter? Do you recognise me?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "No, I don't remember anything."

"Your name is Samantha Carter, Major Samantha Carter."

"I know, I know things, I just don't remember how, or who any of the names I remember are."

"I'm Jack."

She looked at him, thinking hard, "Jack...Jack O'Neill?" He nodded. "You're Colonel Jack O'Neill."

He nodded again, moving to pull her into a hug, relieved as she went willingly, relaxing into him.


End file.
